The present invention relates to a new and distinctive Garden Bean (Phaseolus vulgaris) variety, designated xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99. There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include fresh pod yield, higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stems and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality. With mechanical harvesting of many crops, uniformity of plants characteristics such as germination and stand establishment, growth rate, maturity and plant height is important.
Choice of breeding or selection methods depends on the mode of plant reproduction, the heritability of the trait(s) being improved, and the type of cultivar used commercially (e.g., F1 hybrid cultivar, pureline cultivar, etc.). For highly heritable traits, a choice of superior individual plants evaluated at a single location will be effective, whereas for traits with low heritability, selection should be based on mean values obtained from replicated evaluations of families of related plants. Popular selection methods commonly include pedigree selection, modified pedigree selection, mass selection, and recurrent selection.
The complexity of inheritance influences choice of the breeding method. Backcross breeding is used to transfer one or a few favorable genes for a highly heritable trait into a desirable cultivar. This approach has been used extensively for breeding disease-resistant cultivars. Various recurrent selection techniques are used to improve quantitatively inherited traits controlled by numerous genes. The use of recurrent selection in self-pollinating crops depends on the ease of pollination, the frequency of successful hybrids from each pollination, and the number of hybrid offspring from each successful cross.
Each breeding program should include a periodic, objective evaluation of the efficiency of the breeding procedure. Evaluation criteria vary depending on the goal and objectives, but should include gain from selection per year based on comparisons to an appropriate standard, overall value of the advanced breeding lines, and number of successful cultivars produced per unit of input (e.g., per year, per dollar expended etc.).
Promising advanced breeding lines are thoroughly tested and compared to appropriate standards in environments representative of the commercial target area(s) for three years at least. The best lines are candidates for new commercial cultivars; those still deficient in a few traits are used as parents to produce new populations for further selection.
These processes, which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution, usually take from eight to 12 years from the time the first cross is made. Therefore, development of new cultivars is a time-consuming process that requires precise forward planning, efficient use of resources, and a minimum of changes in direction.
A most difficult task is the identification of individuals that are genetically superior, because for most traits the true genotypic value is masked by other confounding plant traits or environmental factors. One method of identifying a superior plant is to observe its performance relative to other experimental plants and to a widely grown standard cultivar. If a single observation is inconclusive, replicated observations provide a better estimate of its genetic worth.
The goal of plant breeding is to develop new, unique and superior garden bean cultivars. The breeder initially selects and crosses two or more parental lines, followed by repeated selfing and selection, producing many new genetic combinations. The breeder can theoretically generate billions of different genetic combinations via crossing, selfing and mutations. The breeder has no direct control at the cellular level. Therefore, two breeders will never develop the same line, or even very similar lines, having the same bean traits.
Each year, the plant breeder selects the germplasm to advance to the next generation. This germplasm is grown under unique and different geographical, climatic and soil conditions, and further selections are then made, during and at the end of the growing season. The cultivars that are developed are unpredictable. This unpredictability is because the breeder""s selection occurs in unique environments, with no control at the DNA level (using conventional breeding procedures), and with millions of different possible genetic combinations being generated. A breeder of ordinary skill in the art cannot predict the final resulting lines he develops, except possibly in a very gross and general fashion. The same breeder cannot produce the same line twice by using the exact same original parents and the same selection techniques. This unpredictability results in the expenditure of large research monies to develop superior garden bean cultivars.
The development of commercial garden bean cultivars requires the development of garden bean varieties, the crossing of these varieties, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection breeding methods are used to develop cultivars from breeding populations. Breeding programs combine desirable traits from two or more varieties or various broad-based sources into breeding pools from which cultivars are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new cultivars are crossed with other varieties and the progeny from these crosses are evaluated to determine which have commercial potential as a new variety
Pedigree breeding is used commonly for the improvement of self-pollinating crops or inbred lines of cross-pollinating crops. Two parents that possess favorable, complementary traits are crossed to produce an F1. An F2 population is produced by selfing one or several F1""s or by intercrossing two F1""s (sib mating). Selection of the best individuals is usually begun in the F2 population; then, beginning in the F3, the best individuals in the best families are selected. Replicated testing of families, or hybrid combinations involving individuals of these families, often follows in the F4 generation to improve the effectiveness of selection for traits with low heritability. At an advanced stage of inbreeding (i.e., F6 and F7), the best lines or mixtures of phenotypically similar lines are tested for potential release as new cultivars.
Mass and recurrent selections can be used to improve populations of either self- or cross-pollinating crops. A genetically variable population of heterozygous individuals is either identified or created by intercrossing several different parents. The best plants are selected based on individual superiority, outstanding progeny, or excellent combining ability. The selected plants are intercrossed to produce a new population in which further cycles of selection are continued.
Backcross breeding has been used to transfer genes for a simply inherited, highly heritable trait into a desirable homozygous cultivar or line that is the recurrent parent. The source of the trait to be transferred is called the donor parent. The resulting plant is expected to have the attributes of the recurrent parent (e.g., cultivar) and the desirable trait transferred from the donor parent. After the initial cross, individuals possessing the phenotype of the donor parent are selected and repeatedly crossed (backcrossed) to the recurrent parent. The resulting plant is expected to have the attributes of the recurrent parent (e.g., cultivar) and the desirable trait transferred from the donor parent.
The single-seed descent procedure in the strict sense refers to planting a segregating population, harvesting a sample of one seed per plant, and using the one-seed sample to plant the next generation. When the population has been advanced from the F2 to the desired level of inbreeding, the plants from which lines are derived will each trace to different F2 individuals. The number of plants in a population declines each generation due to failure of some seeds to germinate or some plants to produce at least one seed. As a result, not all of the F2 plants originally sampled in the population will be represented by a progeny when generation advance is completed
Descriptions of other breeding methods that are commonly used for different traits and crops can be found in one of several reference books (e.g., xe2x80x9cPrinciples of Plant Breedingxe2x80x9d John Wiley and Son, pp. 115-161, 1960; Allard, 1960; Simmonds, 1979; Sneep et al., 1979; Fehr, 1987).
Proper testing should detect any major faults and establish the level of superiority or improvement over current cultivars. In addition to showing superior performance, there must be a demand for a new cultivar that is compatible with industry standards or which creates a new market. The introduction of a new cultivar will incur additional costs to the seed producer, the grower, processor and consumer; for special advertising and marketing, altered seed and commercial production practices, and new product utilization. The testing preceding release of a new cultivar should take into consideration research and development costs as well as technical superiority of the final cultivar. For seed-propagated cultivars, it must be feasible to produce seed easily and economically.
Garden bean, Phaseolus vulgaris L., is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding garden bean cultivars that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount of yield produced on the land. To accomplish this goal, the garden bean breeder must select and develop garden bean plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
According to the invention, there is provided a novel garden bean cultivar, designated xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99. This invention thus relates to the seeds of garden bean cultivar xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99, to the plants of garden bean cultivar xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99 and to methods for producing a garden bean plant produced by crossing the garden bean xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99 with itself or another garden bean line, and to methods for producing a garden bean plant containing in its genetic material one or more transgenes and to the transgenic garden bean plants produced by that method. This invention also relates to methods for producing other garden bean cultivars derived from garden bean cultivar xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99 and to the garden bean cultivar derived by the use of those methods. This invention further relates to hybrid garden bean seeds and plants produced by crossing the line xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99 with another garden bean line.
In another aspect, the present invention provides regenerable cells for use in tissue culture of garden bean cultivar xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99. The tissue culture will preferably be capable of regenerating plants having the physiological and morphological characteristics of the foregoing garden bean plant, and of regenerating plants having substantially the same genotype as the foregoing garden bean plant. Preferably, the regenerable cells in such tissue cultures will be embryos, protoplasts, seeds, callus, pollen, leaves, anthers, roots, and meristematic cells. Still further, the present invention provides garden bean plants regenerated from the tissue cultures of the invention.
Another objective of the invention is to provide methods for producing other garden bean plants derived from garden bean cultivar xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99. Garden bean cultivars derived by the use of those methods are also part of the invention.
The invention also relates to methods for producing a garden bean plant containing in its genetic material one or more transgenes and to the transgenic garden bean plant produced by that method.
In another aspect, the present invention provides for single gene converted plants of xe2x80x98210944xe2x80x99. The single transferred gene may preferably be a dominant or recessive allele. Preferably, the single transferred gene will confer such trait as male sterility, herbicide resistance, insect resistance, resistance for bacterial, fungal, or viral disease, male fertility, enhanced nutritional quality and industrial usage. The single gene may be a naturally occurring bean gene or a transgene introduced through genetic engineering techniques.
The invention further provides methods for developing a bean plant in a bean plant breeding program using plant breeding technique including recurrent selection, backcrossing, pedigree breeding, restriction fragment length polymorphism enhanced selection, genetic marker enhanced selection and transformation. Seeds, bean plant, and parties thereof produced by such breeding methods are also part of the invention.
In the description and tables which follow, a number of terms are used. In order to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms, the following definitions are provided:
Allele. The allele is any of one or more alternative form of a gene, all of which alleles relates to one trait or characteristic. In a diploid cell or organism, the two alleles of a given gene occupy corresponding loci on a pair of homologous chromosomes.
Backcrossing. Backcrossing is a process in which a breeder repeatedly crosses hybrid progeny back to one of the parents, for example, a first generation hybrid F1 with one of the parental genotype of the F1 hybrid.
Essentially all the physiological and morphological characteristics. A plant having essentially all the physiological and morphological characteristics means a plant having the physiological and morphological characteristics, except for the characteristics derived from the converted gene.
Regeneration. Regeneration refers to the development of a plant from tissue culture.
Single gene converted. Single gene converted or conversion plant refers to plants which are developed by a plant breeding technique called backcrossing wherein essentially all of the desired morphological and physiological characteristics of a line are recovered in addition to the single gene transferred into the line via the backcrossing technique or via genetic engineering.
Maturity Date. Plants are considered mature when the pods have reached their maximum allowable seed size and sieve size for the specific use intended. This can vary for each end user, e.g., processing at different stages of maturity would be required for different types of consumer beans such as xe2x80x9cwhole pack,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccutxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfrench stylexe2x80x9d. The number of days are calculated from a relative planting date which depends on day length, heat units and environmental other factors.
Maturity. A maturity under 53 days is considered early while one between 54-59 days would be considered average or medium and one of 60 or more days would be late.
Sieve Size (sv). Sieve size 1 means pods that fall through a sieve grader which culls out pod diameters of 4.76 mm through 5.76 mm. Sieve size 2 means pods that fall through a sieve grader which culls out pod diameters of 5.76 mm through 7.34 mm. Sieve size 3 means pods that fall through a sieve grader which culls out pod diameters of 7.34 mm through 8.34 mm. Sieve size 4 means pods that fall through a sieve grader which culls out pod diameters of 8.34 mm through 9.53 mm. Sieve size 5 means pods that fall through a sieve grader which culls out pod diameters of 9.53 mm through 10.72 mm. Sieve size 6 means pods that fall through a sieve grader that will cull out pod diameters of 10.72 mm or larger.
Bean Yield (Tons/Acre). The yield in tons/acre is the actual yield of the bean pods at harvest.
Plant Height. Plant height is taken from the top of soil to top node of the plant and is measured in centimeters.
Field holding ability. A bean plant that has field holding ability means a plant having pods those remain smooth and retain their color even after the seed is almost fully developed.
Slow seed development: Seeds having s slow seed development develop slowly even after the pods are full sized. This characteristic will give to the cultivar its field holding ability.
Concentrated set of pods: A concentrated set of pods is said of a plant where all pods mature in a short period of time (e.g. 2 to 3 days).
Heat tolerance. Heat tolerance is the ability to produce pods under conditions of 75 and over degrees F. during the night and 90 and over degrees F. during daytime.
Determinate Plant: a determinate plant will grow to a fixed number of nodes while an indeterminate plant continue to grow and pole beans during the season.
Machine harvestable bush. A machine harvestable bush means a bean plant that stands with pods off the ground. The pods can be removed by a machine from the plant without leaves and other plant parts.
Plant adaptability. A plant having a good plant adaptability means a plant that will perform well in different growing conditions and seasons.
Emergence. Emergence is the rate that the seed germinates and sprouts out of the ground.
Plant architecture. Plant architecture is the shape of the overall plant which can be tall-narrow, short-wide, medium height, medium width.
Plant habit. A plant can be from erect (upright) to sprawling on the ground.
Pod set height. The pod set height is the location of the pods within the plant. The pods can be high (near the top), low (near the bottom), or medium (in the middle) of the plant.
RHS. RHS refers to the Royal Horticultural Society of England which publishes an official botanical color chart quantitatively identifying colors according to a defined numbering system, The chart may be purchased from Royal Hort Society Enterprise Ltd RHS Garden; Wisley, Woking; Surrey GU236QB, UK.
Resistance to a disease: a bean plant is said resistant to a disease when neither the plant nor the pods show any symptoms of the disease and when the yield is not affected.
Tolerance to a disease: a bean plant being tolerant to a disease can still produce when exposed to the disease but yields may be lowered and leaves and pods may show symptoms.